


It reminded me of you.

by Ilerre



Series: Ways to Say I Love You [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Cute, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 09:35:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4661691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilerre/pseuds/Ilerre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It reminded me of you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It reminded me of you.

0

"A puppy,  _Daryl_?" Merle asked in bafflement.

Daryl winced slightly at his brother's incredulous voice but nodded fervently. "C'mon, it's a good idea…innit?" he grinned uncertainly. "We could train him to hunt."

Merle _stared_ an entire minute, alternating and perplexed, between his slightly blushing little brother and the puppy mutt he was holding, tongue lolling on the side. He pinched the bridge of his nose and pursed his lips. "Can I at least hope ya didna steal it?"

Daryl looked offended for a moment before Merle send him _the look_ he'd perfected from years of taking care of a turbulent, mischievous little boy. His baby brother seemed to deflate and he shrugged. "Well, ol' Mr. Miller wanted to drown him! He's the runt of the litter."

Merle nodded with raised eyebrows. "So ya stole him." He said, and it wasn't a question.

Daryl shuffled his feet in embarrassment, head down and hair hiding his eyes. "I guess," he admitted, chewing on his thumb, his other arm holding the puppy against his chest.

Merle grunted and rubbed his forehead. "Well, ol' Miller owes me anyway…"

Daryl looked up and his blue eyes were so bright and happy, Merle simply lifted his hands in surrender. "Aw'right, we can keep it." He chuckled when Daryl crashed against him and they hugged, the little dog barking excitedly between them. 

They separated and Merle leaned over to stare at the puppy. "Well, at least he kinda look mean," he said, only to be totally contradicted when the little dog licked the tip of his nose.

Daryl chuckled. "He reminded me of ya," he said lowly. Merle lifted an eyebrow and the youngest Dixon smiled. "Ya know, mean on the outside…soft on the inside."

Merle hummed and gently butted head with his baby brother.

Daryl had always been the sweet one anyway.

0

**Author's Note:**

> This work is unbetaed. Please feel free to point any typos you saw or missing words, or any sentences that just don't make any sense :)
> 
> **[SUBMIT A PROMPT HERE](http://hillbells.tumblr.com/submit) ******


End file.
